


fortune presents gifts not according to the book [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, post 2003 anime AU. ish.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy opens the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortune presents gifts not according to the book [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fortune presents gifts not according to the book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263256) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



Length: 0:34:17  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/fortune%20presents%20gifts%20not%20according%20to%20the%20book.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
